PECADO
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: La tentación ínsita al pecado, una lección que Alice aprendió de mala manera, al sentirse sola por los descuidos de Jasper, decide buscar por otros lados lo que en casa no encontraba. Sin pensar que aquello le quitaría lo que más ama en la vida, despues quedando embarazada pero sin saber quien es el padre de su bebé.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la escritora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

**Summary: **La tentación ínsita al pecado, una lección que Alice aprendió de mala manera, al sentirse sola por los descuidos de Jasper, decide buscar por otros lados lo que en casa no encontraba. Sin pensar que aquello le quitaría lo que más ama en la vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**_=:PECADO:=_**

Las velas estaban encendidas y la cena casi lista, lo único que faltaba era que mi esposo llegara. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuvimos una cena nosotros dos solos, pues ultimadamente era yo sola la que cenaba, al principio no me quejaba pues al ser esposa de un medico cirujano tenia que ser razonable… es su trabajo.

Pero despues de casi dos meses cualquiera se sacaría de quicio. Por eso lo hice prometer que hoy se tomaría la mitad del día libre y estaría conmigo, pero fiel a su costumbre me llamo para decirme… no, para prometerme que estaría a tiempo para la cena puesto que tuvo una cirugía de emergencia.

7:00 de la noche, no tardaría en llegar…

La última vela termino de derretirse y se apago, mire el reloj como por decima vez: 11:00 pm. Jasper había roto su promesa, tome toda la maldita cena junto a las velas, importándome un pepino si se quemaba algo o no, y las lance a una bolsa de basura. Lamentaba mucho tirar la comida, pues había mucha gente que mataría por comer aunque sea un pedazo de pan, pero estaba tan enojada que en ese momento me importo un reverendo comino lo que hacía.

Salí por la puerta trasera para tirar todo al bote, abrí la tapadera y lance la bolsa. Me recargue en el evitando que las lagrimas salieran de mis ojos.

Jasper me había fallado…otra vez.

-¿Alice estas bien?- alce la vista para ver a Peter mi vecino quien se encontraba sentado en una mecedora en el pórtico de su casa- Te noto algo alterada.

-Estoy bien Peter, no te preocupes.- cerré de nuevo el bote- Veo que regresaste de China

Peter era un arqueólogo graduado de Harvard, había hecho un doctorado y ahora se dedicaba a estudiar algunas civilizaciones matriarcales en Asia.

-Fue interesante, por cierto te traje algo, espérame aquí.

Entro rápidamente a su casa, yo me quede esperando ahí. Unos minutos despues salió con una pequeña bolsa de tela con algunos símbolos bordados, era muy bonita y llamativa considerando que eso era la bolsa, no me imaginaba que había adentro.

-Toma- me la tendió- Dicen que es un amuleto para la buena suerte y que te puede proteger de todo.

Abrí la bolsita y vacié el contenido, en mi mano había un collar con un dije de piedra transparente que por dentro tenia un símbolo parecido a una pluma, le sonreí ante el detalle de verdad era un bonito gesto de su parte.

-¡Es hermoso Peter! Gracias.

-En cuanto lo vi, me acorde de ti.

-De verdad no debiste haberte molestado- le dije algo incomoda, puesto que comenzó a verme demasiado. Pero que pienso, Peter no es asi al contrario era un buen vecino, siempre que Jasper me dejaba sola él era quien me acompañaba, bueno ambos charlábamos mucho con una cerca en medio de nosotros.

-Debió costarme mucho.

-No mucho, pues me lo regalaron.

-Entonces no puedo aceptarlo- se lo tendí- Si fue un regalo para ti…

-Pero a ti se te vería mejor- me interrumpió- A ver déjame ponértelo- me lo quito de las manos y me hizo que me volteara, justo cuando sus manos me tocaron la piel de mi cuello sentí un ligero escalofrió- Lo siento- se disculpo- Ya esta, te lo dije se te ve mejor que a mi.

-Tienes razón- me reí con algo de nervio.

Entonces el sonido de un coche estacionarse, hizo que ambos volteáramos. Suspire, Jasper ya había llegado y sinceramente no tenia ganas de pelear con el.

-Creo que debo entrar- señale por donde iba bajando mi marido- De nuevo gracias por el regalo- le señale el collar.

-No es nada Alice, lo hice con gusto.

-Hasta mañana.

-Buenas noches.

Entre a la casa por la puerta trasera, mientras que él lo hacia por la del enfrente. Me dedique a limpiar la cocina, cosa que no era mucho esfuerzo considerando que nadie ceno esta noche, entonces la puerta de la cocina se abrió mostrando a Jasper.

-Antes que digas algo, quiero decir que lo siento mucho- yo no le hice caso y me pase de largo- Alice, déjame que te explique.

-Ya se todas tus explicaciones- le dije entrado al cuarto- _Una cirugía de emergencia, un paciente delicado, lo siento olvide que era cumpleaños de un colega y fuimos a celebrarlo…_ya me canse de escuchar lo mismo, asi que no te preocupes por inventar otra el resultado es el mismo, faltas a tus promesas.

-¡Pero es la verdad! Sabes que mi trabajo es importante.

-¿Más que yo?- lo encare enojada- Pues bien, no les estorbare continúen con su relación.

-Alice, sabes que no quise decir eso. Tu eres importante eres mi esposa y te amo.

-Si, me amas hasta que recibes una llamada y me dejas ahí plantada- me cruce de brazos y mire para otro lado, odiaba esto ya estaba cansada de todas las discusiones, llevábamos todo este tiempo discutiendo por su falta de interés en el matrimonio, yo siempre me tomaba tiempo para a sus reuniones, fiestas y comidas, siempre tenia tiempo hasta faltaba al trabajo para acompañarlo a cualquier lado e incluso cuando esta enfermo estoy aquí para él.- Solo hasta ahí se que me amas.

-Estas siendo ridícula, sabes que te amo pero tienes que entender que a veces surgen situaciones que no puedo controlar.

-Jasper, yo también trabajo y cada vez que tu me pides que falte, no se como pero veo la forma de hacerlo.

-Sabes perfectamente que nuestros empleos son diferentes, no compares un doctor con una encargada de boutique.

-¿Insinúas que lo que hago es ridículo?- pregunte el doble de molesta que antes

-Claro que no…

-Pues yo no tengo la culpa que no haya terminado la universidad, ¿recuerdas por que?

-No quiero hablar de ello- como siempre evadía el tema, ese era también otro motivo de nuestras peleas, desde la muerte de nuestro Damien las cosas no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo y casi estaba segura que él me culpaba por aquello- Además pudiste haber regresado a estudiar, asi que no lo tomes como pretexto.

-¡Eres imposible! Empezamos con un tema y terminamos con otro.

-Pues tú lo iniciaste, me quería disculpar y tú lo convertiste en una discusión.

-Yo no quiero tus disculpas.

-¿Entonces que quieres?- dijo molesto- ¿Quieres que deje mi trabajo, eso quieres?

-¡Demonios no! No me conviertas en la injusta en todo esto, lo único que quiero es que cumplas tus promesas… ¿Es mucho pedir?

-Sabes que es algo que no controlo.

-¿Ves? ¡Ni si quiera lo intentas!- le grite, importándome poco si los vecinos me escuchaban o no, ya no tenia sentido seguir discutiendo por lo mismo, el no quería cambiar y no podía hacer nada al respecto- Jasper solo…solo quiero dormir.

Camine hacia la cama y quite las sabanas, acomode mis almohadas antes de acostarme, apague mi lámpara y le di la espalda.

-Puedes dormir en el sillón si quieres- le dije sin mirarlo- Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches Alice.- escuche que me decía pero ignore sus palabras.

Lo único que escuche fue el sonido de sus pisadas y de la puerta siendo cerrada antes de dormir.

Los siguientes dos días no nos hablamos más que lo necesario, a pesar de que seguía enojada con el no cambiaba mi rutina de prepararle el desayuno antes de irme a trabajar. Asi era mi día: Levantarme, prepararle el desayuno, irme a trabajar, regresar a casa y dormir, asi era. Lo único que me animaba mis días era Peter, sin querer se había convertido en mi acompañante en las tardes, la verdad me la pasaba muy bien con él era muy divertido y siempre me sacaba una sonrisa; en ocasiones me sentaba con el en su porche y nos la pasábamos platicando la mayor parte de la tarde hasta que Jasper llegaba, despues de eso me daba una ducha y me iba a dormir.

No quería pelear más con el.

-Te noto distraída ¿estas bien?

Me pregunto Peter, era el tercer día que no hablaba con mi marido y estaba dentro de la casa de Peter pues me había invitado a tomar un café.

-Más o menos.

-Si quieres puedes contarme, te prometo que de mis labios no saldrá nada.

No se que fue lo que me motivo a contarle, quizás el hecho de sentirme especial y única por un momento asi que comencé a relatarle como habían sido los últimos meses con Jasper, como al principio era miel sobre hojuelas y ahora ya no era lo mismo. Peter solamente me miro y asentía a cada momento, pero nunca me juzgo.

-¡Vaya! No pensé que fueran asi las cosas.

-Creo que necesito algo más fuerte que una tasa de café.- el entendió en seguida, fue a su alacena y saco una botella de vino, tomo dos copas y me tendió una sirviéndome vino- Gracias.

-De nada- se sirvió él y dejo la botella en la mesa- Y si las cosas están mal, ¿Por qué no lo dejas?

-Lo eh pensado, pero no creo que sea lo mejor… quisiera intentar más.

Me bebí la copa de un trago y le pedí más, más y más… para cuando me di cuenta íbamos dos botellas de vino y yo ya me sentía mareada.

-Yo creo que mereces algo mejor- me dijo Peter volviendo a sacar el tema- Alguien quien te merezca de verdad, que nunca te deje sola y que te recuerde todos los días lo especial que eres.

-Cuando lo encuentres llámame.- le dije dándole otro sorbo a la copa

-Estoy hablando de mi, Alice- en ese momento puse toda mi atención en él- Yo podría hacerte feliz, tu mereces quien te llene de atenciones, no que te deje sola todo el día y que siempre falte a sus citas.

-¿Tu? No lo había pensado, pero no.

Peter se levanto de su banquillo y se acerco a mi, yo tratando de enfocar mis sentidos en la situación me le quede viendo, entonces él me tomo de la cintura y estampo sus labios con los míos, los besos de Peter eran muy diferentes a los de Jasper, los de él eran hambrientos con pasión y calor, los de Jasper eran tiernos y dulces… ¡Jasper! Reaccione a tiempo, empuje a Peter con todas mis fuerzas.

-No puedo hacerlo- dije alejándome de él.

-¿Por que?

-Jasper es mi marido, aunque sea un idiota no puedo hacerle esto.- le dije levantándome de mi banco- Debo irme.

Camine hacia la puerta sintiendo a Peter detrás de mi, sentí como me tomaba del brazo y me acercaba a él.

-Cuando te canses de ser ignorada búscame.- me dijo antes de volverá besarme.

Yo asentí sin entender mucho, me fui derechito a mi cuarto para poder bañarme y quitarme esta sensación de mareo que tenia. Me tome un café muy cargado para quitarme lo borracha, por que si, estaba borracha, deje mi tasa en el lavadero y me recargue en él.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo?

La puerta de la casa se abrió y yo salte por la impresión, escuche a Jasper llamarme, a duras penas salí de la cocina para encontrarme con él.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Debo decirte algo- me quede esperando que continuara- Esto es algo de improviso…

-Ya se, ya se- lo interrumpí, de nuevo lo mismo- Tienes que salir de viaje, no se a donde con no se quien ¿me equivoco?- dije de manera aburrida- Tu maleta ya sabes donde esta y tu trajes y batas están limpias y planchadas en el ropero.- le dije mientras caminaba hacía la sala, puesto que como él se iría no tendría mucho que hacer, más que ponerme a pensar en que haría mañana en la boutique.

-¿Eso es todo?

-¿De que hablas?- me detuve para preguntar.

-No me dirás otra cosa, me iré mañana por una semana.

-¡Oh si! Buen viaje- me deje caer en el sillón y encendí la televisión. Lo que siguió me tomo de sorpresa, Jasper se plantó frente a mi yo me hice a un lado para ver la televisión, lo que provoco que me quitara el control y apagara la tele- ¡Oye!

-¿Qué te pasa Alice? Has estado muy extraña estos días, ya no me hablas al trabajo me ignoras cuando llego y ahora parece como si te importara poco que me fuera.

-¡Por el amor de dios! ¡Nunca te hago feliz con lo que hago!- me levante- Si me preocupo mucho me dices que soy una ridícula, sino lo hago te molestas por que dices que me importa poco ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Que seas la misma de antes. Aquella Alice de la que me enamore, esa que siempre estaba alegre y con tanta energía.

-¿De que sirve si no lo notas?

-Si lo noto Alice, lo hago.

-Estos días no lo eh visto- dije muy despacio y no estaba segura si me había escuchado, pero creo que no por que se dio la vuelta y subió por las escaleras.

Volví a suspirar, cosa que hacía muy a menudo, y me concentre en la televisión. Asi pase la tarde, ahora no podía ir a hablar con Peter para entretenerme pues Jasper estaba en casa, cuando cayo la noche me levante del sofá y me fui directo a la recamara; Jasper estaba acostado leyendo un libro, me pase de largo y entre al baño para poder cambiarme. Cuando salí Jasper ni se inmuto, no me sorprendía el casi no me hacía caso ultimadamente, lo único que hice fue quitar las sabanas de mi lado y me recosté dándole la espalda. Sentí como se movía, pero no le puse atención.

Solamente el clic de el interruptor de la lámpara y silencio.

-¿Alice?- sentí como me movía el brazo- Ya me voy.

-Aja…- conteste, pero no me levante

-Llegare en un par de días- seguí sin moverme- Alice, por favor voltea.- con mucho esfuerzo, no físico más bien mental, me voltee él ya estaba bien vestido, se veía muy guapo eso nunca lo negaría- Te veo en dos días, te juro que te lo compensare… todo.

-Si Jasper, como digas

-Por favor confía en mí- por el tono en que lo dijo supe que de verdad quería hacer el intento, asi que asentí y le sonreí.

-Te preparare tu platillo favorito- me voltee completamente.

-Yo llegare hambriento- se inclino para poder besarme- Te amo Alice.

-Yo también Jasper.

-Descansa- me dio otro beso en la frente, tomo su maleta y salió de la casa.

Me volví a dormir con la esperanza de que esta vez el cumpliera su promesa y que volviéramos a ser lo que éramos antes de que nuestro hijo muriera.

_2 días despues_

De nuevo todo estaba listo, saque del horno la lasaña de carnes frías que tanto me había esforzado por prepárale, las copas ya estaban en la mesa, mire el reloj eran apenas las 7:00 el vuelo de Jasper llegaba a las 7:00 o sea que llegaría a casa a las 7:30 como máximo. Subí a la recamara para cambiarme y que me viera bonita cuando llegara, estaba muy emocionada por esta noche… quizás solo quizás volveríamos a hacer el amor, lo extrañaba demasiado.

_8:00 pm_

_8:30 pm_

_9:00 pm_

_._

_._

_11:00 pm_

Mire la cena fría de nuevo, esta ves no me moleste en recogerla o tirarla, las ratas o las cucarachas se encargarían de eso. Me senté en el sillón, esperando a que tan siquiera el llamara para darme otra de sus escusas pero paso otra media hora y nunca llamo.

-¡Estoy harta!- grite lanzando el primer objeto que tenia en la mano contra la pared- ¡Ya no lo aguanto!

Odiaba esto, odiaba ser siempre lo segundo en la vida de Jasper, odiaba sentirme sola… lo odiaba a él por no amarme tanto como el dice que lo hace…

_-Estoy hablando de mi, Alice- en ese momento puse toda mi atención en él- Yo podría hacerte feliz, tu mereces quien te llene de atenciones, no que te deje sola todo el día y que siempre falte a sus citas._

Peter

_-Cuando te canses de ser ignorada búscame._

Estaba cansada.

Al de verdad le importaba, el siempre estaba conmigo cuando él me dejaba sola ahora el era mi consuelo, mi amigo… mi amante…

Me levante de mi sofá y camine hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, abrí la cerca y me dirigí a la puerta de Peter, toque muy fuerte escuche unos pasos por dentro y la puerta abrirse. Peter al verme sonrió pero no tenia tiempo para eso, sin pensarlo me lance a sus brazos y lo bese, el me metió adentro de su casa y me respondió el beso, comenzó acariciarme los brazos, la cintura y mi rostro, yo gemía por cada una de sus caricias pero no me quería quedar atrás, comencé a acariciarle su duro pecho de arqueólogo, levante su playera y acaricie su esculpido abdomen. Me deje caer sobre su sofá pero sin dejar de besarme. La ropa comenzó a estorbarme, le quite su playera de un solo tajo, el hizo lo mismo con mi blusa dejándome expuesta ante él.

-Eres hermosa Alice- no quería que hablara, necesitaba sentirme querida, importante no solo un mueble más en una casa.

-No hables- lo atraje hacía mi para volver a besarlo- Solo quiero que me hagas sentir amada.

-Te hare el amor Alice, jamás volverás a sentirte de esa manera.

Me tomo en brazos y me llevo a su habitación, ahí tomo mis labios de nuevo mientras me recostaba en su cama, termine de desnudarme y Peter hizo lo mismo, me quede quieta contemplando su cuerpo, acaricie todo su pecho y abdomen de nuevo el soltaba pequeños gemidos a cada caricia mía eso me hizo sentir bien, poderosa y amada, me levante para obligarlo a quedar debajo de mi, estampe mi labios de nuevo sobre los de él. Las manos de Peter no se quedaban atrás, me acaricio mis pechos y me trasero provocando que me sintiera más húmeda, tome la mano de Peter y la acerque a mi intimidad, comenzó a acariciar mi pliegues haciéndome estremecer introdujo un par de dedos y comenzó a bombear.

-¡Oh!- gemí

-¿Te gusta?- no encontraba mi voz asi que asentí- Te daré algo que te gustara más.

Me tomo de las caderas y me penetro de un solo golpe, la sensación fue placentera. Comenzó a embestirme muy fuerte, yo gemía cada vez más y más, el placer que estaba sintiendo era increíble, Peter me coloco debajo de el para poder embestirme más fuerte.

-¡Más Peter!- grite

-¿Asi Alice?- pregunto mientras se movía más rápido, unas embestidas más y sentí un remolino en mi vientre, mis paredes se apretaron contra su miembro logrando asi mi orgasmo, unas embestidas más y él alcanzo su liberación.

Mire al techo, Peter ya estaba durmiendo. Fue en este momento cuando el arrepentimiento llego, ¿Qué había hecho? Le fui infiel a Jasper, no importaba cuan olvidada me tenia el jamás me había hecho nada parecido, siempre se preocupaba por darme lo mejor ¿y yo como le pagaba?

Me levante muy despacio para no despertarlo, tome mi ropa regada por el cuarto, en el escritorio de Peter había papel y lápiz, lo tome y le escribí una nota:

_Siento dejarte de esta manera, pero esto no debió suceder fue un momento de debilidad y desesperación mía por querer sentirme querida por alguien, pero estuvo mal, te rugo… no, te pido que nunca hables de esto por favor, que yo no lo hare, lo mejor será no volver a vernos._

_Gracias por acompañarme cuando estuve sola._

_Alice_

Deje la nota en un lugar donde pudiera verla y salí de ahí. 

.

.

Dos días más pasaron cuando Jasper llego, esta vez no estaba molesta más bien arrepentida, de alguna forma tenia que decirle lo que había pasado y afrontar las consecuencias, no supe de Peter en estos días y lo agradecía, tampoco tenia cara para verlo a él también. La puerta se abrió y Jasper entro, yo estaba en frente de la puerta esperándolo.

-¡Alice!- dejo sus maletas a la lado y corrió abrazarme- ¡Lo siento tanto amor! De verdad, quise llegar pero… dios, ya no tengo más escusas, perdóname se que de nuevo te decepcione.

El se preocupaba por mi, era una persona terrible, el no debía pedirme perdón en nada. Mir ojos comenzaron a aguarse, por que me sentía como una porquería.

-No llores amor por favor, te amo y no me gusta verte llorar.

-¡Jasper yo…!

-No digas nada, siento mucho dejarte tanto tiempo pero no volverá a pasar… eh pedido unas vacaciones, nos iremos solo tú y yo por dos meses a donde quieras.

-No…

Pero no me dejo hablar por que sus labios se apoderaron de los míos, yo me deje llevar por que realmente necesitaba esto, pues seria la última vez que Jasper y yo haríamos el amor…

Me levante en cuanto Jaspe se fue a dejar los documentos para poder irnos de vacaciones, en dos días según el, guarde todas mis cosas en las maletas y las subí a mi camioneta. Hoy era el día en que me iría de aquí, le contaría la verdad a Jasper y me iría. Deje una maleta en la entrada para que fuera una manera de romper el hielo, estuve esperando a Jasper sentada en las escaleras, una media hora despues la puerta se abrió y mi corazón se rompió.

-¿Alice?- respire tres veces antes de levantarme y enfrentarlo- ¿Y esa maleta?

-Jasper yo…- me retorcí las manos, estaba muy nerviosa- Tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Esto es muy difícil- tenia que ser rápida, quitar la banda de la herida de un jalón- Yo hice algo malo.- que manera tan estúpida de comenzar pero ya era algo

-¿Malo? Asesinaste a alguien en mi ausencia ¿por eso huyes?- dijo con humor, pero al ver mi rostro lo dejo a un lado.

Entonces decidi que esa no era la mejor manera de comenzar.

-Tú me dejabas sola mucho tiempo, te necesitaba pero tú no estabas…

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Hace dos días yo estaba muy molesta por que me había roto tu promesa.

-Hubo una emergencia, te lo dije, no fue cosa mía- ahora sonaba mas molesto, seguramente ya intuía lo que le iba a decir.

-Pero aun asi me sentía dolida, tu no me llamaste y pensé que otra vez te había importado poco que yo te estuviera esperando, ese día me cegué por el dolor y cometí el peor pecado que puede hacerle una mujer a su marido.

-Alice te refieres a…

-Si Jasper, me acote con otro hombre- solté por fin, Jasper me miraba todo rastro del hombre que ame se había ido ahora estaba distorsionado por el dolor y la ira.- Lo siento mucho, se que no es una escusa, pero de verdad estoy arrepentida…

-¡Pues deberías estarlo!- se acerco a mí y me tomo por los hombros- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Desde cuando te estas burlando de mi?

-Solo fue una vez.

-¿Y quiere que me crea eso? Mientras que yo me mato trabajando para darte lo mejor, tú te largas a revolcarte con otro.

-¡Me sentía abandonada por ti!- me solté de su agarre- Se lo que hice no tiene nombre, pero tampoco te voy a reprochar nada, es por eso que me iré de aquí.

-¿Qué?

-No quiero que tengas que vivir conmigo o que tú te vayas, esta es tu casa asi que la que se va soy yo.

-Claro, con tu amante…- sus palabras me dolieron, pero tenía razón en pensar esas cosas.

-No, me iré yo sola- sentí como mis lagrimas salían de mis ojos- Nunca más volverás a saber de mi, solo te pido que alguna vez puedas perdonarme.

Me acerque a la maleta y la tome, mire de nuevo a Jasper que me miraba pero ahora se veía diferente.

-Si quieres el divorcio solo tienes que mandarme los papeles y los firmare sin pedirte nada, en nos días mandare a mi abogado.- tome el pomo de la puerta- Adiós Jasper.

Casi corriendo llegue a mi camioneta, lance la maleta en el asiento del copiloto y corrí hacia el otro lado y me fui de ahí, dejando mi vida con el hombre que amaba.

.

.

-¿Alice?- escuche la voz de Rose del otro lado- Debes salir.

Ignore sus intentos por sacarme de mi recamara, la cual era mi refugio desde hace 3 semanas que llegue a casa de mi mejor amiga Rosalie, la cual le conté lo que había hecho y aunque no me juzgo tampoco le pareció lo que hice, de todas formas me dio posada en su casa en lo que yo encontraba algo para mi. No me sentía con ánimos de salir asi que solo me quedaba aquí.

-¡Alice! maldita sea, si no sales te voy a sacar- ignore de nuevo su comentario- ¡Bien, te lo advertí! ¡Emmett!

De la nada la puerta salió disparada sacándome un buen susto.

-¿Qué te pasa?- exigí- Quiero estar sola.

-Gracias Emmett- le dijo ella a su novio- Ahora solo déjanos un momento a solas.

-Te veo al rato nena- le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse

-Ahora me puedes decir cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte encerrada- me regaño- No has ido a la boutique en días, se que eres la dueña pero debes pararte por ahí de ves en cuando.

-No quiero salir, no me siento bien- y era verdad hace dos días comencé a sentirme mal, pero lo relacionaba con el estrés del momento, además me merecía cada uno de los males que tuviera.

-Y menos te sentirás mejor quedándote aquí.

-De verdad Rose, no me siento…

Otro enorme mareo me dio y tuve que salir corriendo hacia el baño, vomite todo lo que no había comido, me levante muy rápido por eso el mareo se me hizo mas intenso. Me agarre del lavabo mientras recuperaba la compostura, sentí a Rose detrás de mi, me lave la cara y la boca para quitarme el mal sabor. Busque entre mis cajones el enjuague bucal, entonces algo llamo mi atención.

Tome el paquete de toallas sanitarias, lo mire por un momento y comencé a hacer cuentas.

Llevaba 19 días de retraso.

-Es imposible

-¿Alice, que sucede?

-Tengo un retraso.- respondí- llevo más de dos semanas de retraso.

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Podría estar embarazada- termine por ella

-Espera aquí- Rosalie salió del baño, yo me senté en la taza del baño asimilando todo, si mis cuentas no me fallaban fue en los días en que Jasper se fue y yo estuve con Peter, ¿podría ser el padre? Pero también recordé que dos días despues estuve con Jasper, dios mío, no tenía idea de quien era el padre de mi hijo- Aquí esta- ella me tendió una cajita.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Una prueba de embarazo, asi sabremos si estas embarazada o no.

Tome la caja y saque el aparatito, seguí las instrucciones al pie de la letra. La caja decía que tenia que esperar 5 minutos, mientras esperaba no dejaba de moverme de aquí para haya, estaba muy nerviosa por los resultados.

-Deja de moverte, me estas mareando.

-Estoy nerviosa Rose, que tal si resulta positiva.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Quedármelo es obvio, es mi hijo de todas formas.

-Alice- fije mi atención en ella- ¿Quién el padre?

Iba a responder cuando mi reloj sonó, anunciando que habían pasado los 5 minutos. Me acerque a la prueba como si fuera un bomba a punto de explotar, tome el aparato y vi el resultado.

_Positivo_

_-_¿Alice?- escuche la voz lejana de Rose.

En verdad estaba embarazada, ¿pero de quien era el bebé? De Jasper o de Peter. 

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, sinceramente esta idea se me ocurrió cuando una chica me menciono en un review, que como seria si Alice le fuera infiel a Jasper, entonces comencé pensar en la historia. Se que quedo algo abierto el final, ahí queda de ustedes de quien quiera que sea el bebé, pues no se si la vaya a continuar por que tengo mucha tarea y presión.**

**Espero que puedan entenderme, si cuando lleguen las vacaciones de semana santa se me vienen más ideas la seguiré, si no se quedara asi.**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Que hay? Se preguntaran ¿Qué onda? Pues verán, algunas personitas querían que lo continuara, la verdad no estoy muy segura, pero aquí les quise poner un pedacito de lo que Jasper hizo después de que Alice se fue…así que espero que les guste.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_=:PECADO:=_**

-2-

Mire la ventana, la lluvia caía con intensidad sobre la calle de Forks. Deje que de ver la lluvia porque solo con verla me causaba un malestar, como había sido mi vida en estos dos meses. Después de enterarme de la traición de Alice no volví a saber de ella, no es como si de verdad me importara de todas formas lo que hiciera, pero aun así dolía…dolía como el carajo su traición.

Camine hacia mi mesa de centro donde estaba el folder con los papeles del divorcio, los tome y los mire como si fuera una bomba o algo así. Sabía que tenia que mandárselos, pero aun no tenia el valor suficiente para hacerlo aumentando que ignoraba donde se estuviera quedando ella.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- me dije a mi mismo

Y era cierto, una parte de mi quería ir a buscarla y besarla hasta perder la razón, hacerle sentir que no había ningún hombre en su vida que no fuera yo, y la otra, aquella con el ego lastimado, la odiaba por ello y jamás quería volverla a ver. Deje el folder en la mesa de nuevo, tome mi vaso con brandy y me senté en el sillón, el sillón en donde ambos solíamos sentarnos para ver televisión, hacer travesuras o simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro; alce la vista hacia el porta retratos que tenia arriba del mueble de la tele, era la fotografía que nos habíamos tomado una semana antes de que Damien muriera; cerré los ojos con fuerza, a pesar de que ya habían pasado 2 años aun no podía quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza.

¿Por qué fuimos tan distraídos? ¿Por qué no vimos aquel coche aproximarse?

Y todo por un maldito cometa, Alice se lo había regalado, y para darle gusto a nuestro niño lo llevamos al campo para volarlo, pero por un descuido de ambos…nuestro pequeño fue atropellado… según los doctores el golpe que sufrió lo mato al instante.

Desde entonces me metí de lleno al trabajo, pasaba pocas horas en casa, por ende también me olvidaba un poco de Alice. Es que estar aquí, me provocaba malos recuerdos, odiaba pasar por su cuarto a pesar de que estuviera cerrado.

Pero eso no significaba que no amara a mi esposa, la amaba más que nada en el mundo, era lo único que me había quedado y también lo había perdido. Me trague el líquido de golpe, no sabia que era lo que tenia que hacer.

¿También era mi culpa que Alice hiciera lo que hizo?

La lluvia seguía cayendo afuera y yo seguía pensando que hacer.

Abrí mis ojos cuando unos fuertes golpes me despertaron, mire el reloj y eran las 11:00 de la noche, los golpes siguieron y a duras penas me levante para atender a quien quiera que estuviera golpeando con tanta insistencia la puerta, en cuanto la abrí me confundió al ver al vecino.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-lo mire confundido, me quebré los sesos para recordar el nombre del tipo- ¿Peter, cierto?

-Si- pero su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción

-Pues, ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Dónde esta Alice?-lo mire frunciendo el seño, por que este tipo buscaría a Alice-Debo hablar con ella.

-¿Qué tienes tu que ver con mi esposa?- pregunte enojado, mis sentidos me decían que este tipo era quien yo pensaba que era.

-¿Esposa?-el comenzó a reírse de mí aumentando mi furia- ¿En serio considerabas a Alice tu esposa? Porque por lo que sé, para ti ella era solamente un mueble más en esta casa o un bulto que no era notado por el que presumía ser su marido.

-Ahora lo entiendo-me acerque hasta quedar frente a frente- ¿Eres tu, verdad? El cerdo con el que me engaño Alice, espero que estés contento te la quedaste, seguramente deben estar riéndose a carcajadas de mi, lo que no entiendo que es lo que haces aquí.

-Si que eres estúpido-me dio una sonrisa ladina- Déjame preguntarte algo, si yo estuviera con Alice, ¿Porque estaría yo aquí?

-No lo se, supongo para venir por el resto de sus cosas…quizá olvido algo- me encogí de hombros para demostrarle que no me importaba, aunque me sentía como si me estuviera quemando.

-Ahora veo porque Alice se sentía de esa manera-lo mire sin entender- ¿Qué a caso no lo entiendes?

-No se de que estas hablando-le conteste molesto.

-Si, ahora lo veo-comenzó a negar- Ella estaba abandonada por ti…

-Es una ridiculez, nunca la eh dejado sola-interrumpí- Ella fue la que…

-Si estaba sola y se que no voy a justificarte nada, pero me alegra que haya pasado- el me miro directamente- Por que a diferencia de ti, yo estoy dispuesto a luchar por Alice y viendo que no esta aquí me iré a buscarla, no debí haber perdido mi tiempo aquí.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a bajar por las escaleras.

-Espera, espera- corrí hacia él y lo jale del brazo- Antes de que te largues quiero que me digas a que demonios te referías con eso de dejarla sola, porque eso no es verdad.

-Te lo diré de manera que lo comprendas- miro a ambos lados- Será mejor que entremos, aquí hay mucha gente chismosa.

Asentí y lo encamine a mi casa, me sentía extraño estar con el hombre con quien Alice me había engañado. Pero necesitaba respuestas, ya que de Alice no lo conseguí las conseguiré de este tipo, ya después vería que haría si agradecerle de alguna manera o golpearlo por haberse acostado con mi esposa.

-¿Papeles de divorcio?- su voz me saco de mi letargo

-No es asunto tuyo- los tome y los guarde en el cajón

-Pues me parece bien, Alice debe estar libre si quiero intentar conquistarla.

-Déjate de estupideces- lo encare- Ahora dime todo lo que Alice dijo de mi.

El se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a pensar, supongo que estaba inventando todo.

-Verás, te diré desde el principio…- tomo respiro- Ella vino a mi cuando tu la plantaste para hacer no se que cosa, yo había regresado de un viaje a china y comenzó a platicarme que tú la dejaste con la cena, ella estaba muy dolida ¿sabes? Le vi sus ojos la tristeza que le provocaba que tu no le tomaras importancia a eventos como estos, trate de hacerla sentir mejor pero en ese momento tu llegaste y puedo asumir que pelearon- yo no dije nada confirmando su teoría- ¿Puedo preguntar que estabas haciendo?

-Estaba en el hospital, tenia una…-me quede callado, no podía repetir esa mentira de nuevo, no tenia por que hacerlo, no ganaría nada- No, no hubo tal cirugía…le mentí.

-Lo supuse cuando te quedaste callado- se cruzo de brazos

-Estuve en un campo cercano a la casa.

-¿Haciendo…?- me alentó a seguir.

-Eh ido ahí desde que nuestro hijo murió, es por eso que siempre falto a las citas con Alice…

-!¿La culpas a ella?¡- me grito enojado- Es por eso que la tratas como la tratas, culpas a Alice por la muerte de su hijo.

-¿Qué? No, yo no hago eso- respondí rápidamente- Como me crees capaz de eso, jamás lo haría.

-Pero puedo ver que en el fondo si lo haces, no puedes culparla de lo que sea que haya pasado.

-¿Ella no te lo conto?- pregunte confundido

-No, a veces hay cosas que son personales y que no valen la pena recordar si estas te harán daño.

-Prosigue.

-Después de eso, supongo que ustedes no hablaron mucho pues en las tardes se la pasaba conmigo platicando de muchas cosas…

-¿Platicar? ¡Ja! ¿Qué dedo me chupo eh?- me burle- Si se nota que hacían mas que eso.

-Créeme que jamás obligue a Alice a nada- se aclaro la garganta- Como te decía, ella me contaba de los primeros años de matrimonio que tuvieron, como siempre eras muy atenta con ella, pero después de un tiempo cambiaste, ahora entiendo por que- negó varias veces- y desde entonces te convertiste en el hombre que eres ahora, ella se sentía mal muy mal, yo lo veía y fue cuando le propuse que te dejara ¿Y sabes lo que me respondió?

-¿Qué si?

-Idiota, me dijo que nunca te haría eso que te amaba y que seguiría tratando- me empujo- ¿Y como le pagas? De nuevo dejándola plantada, porque aunque Alice no me lo dijo lo pude ver en su mirada, fue por eso que vino a mi, ella estaba dolida y a pesar de que después se arrepintió me pidió que no dijera nada y por lo que veo ahora fue sincera contigo, vuelvo a suponer que tu la echaste sin tan siquiera escucharla.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera?- ahora el molesto fui yo- Me entere que se acostó contigo, ella misma me lo dijo y ella fue la que decidió irse.

-¿La detuviste a caso?

No le respondí, porque no lo había hecho.

-Ahora veo que siempre tuve razón, eres un cobarde y no te la mereces… ¡anda! Vete al campo a perder tu tiempo mientras tu esposa sufre en silencio- me señalo la puerta- Pero eso si te lo advierto, en cuanto la encuentre, estaré con ella recogiendo los trozos que tu dejaste y luchare por ganarme aunque sea un poco del amor que tu no te mereces de ella.

Se levanto y sin darme otra mirada salió de la casa. Yo me quede ahí parado asimilando las palabras que este me dijo, se que ella no era la culpable pero aun así era mas fácil para mi estar solo que volver hablar de ello. No quería que ella me viera débil y aun triste por aquel acontecimiento. Ahora recuerdo esa ultima semana que la deje sola, si tenia una que hacer un viaje pero no fue por toda la semana, solo fueron un par de días ya que los siguientes me la pase en una cabaña en el campo, a pesar del tiempo todavía sentía que mi hijo estaba ahí conmigo; que cada vez que veía el campo ahí estaba el corriendo riendo, eran situaciones en las cuales me gustaban hacerla solo, Alice no se merecía verme sufrir.

Ahora veo que todo aquello me hizo perder a Alice.

Pero eso no la justificaba, lo que hizo fue traición.

Tres meses habían pasado desde la visita de Peter, desde entonces mi vida se había convertido en un vórtice de monotonía, diario era lo mismo, de mi trabajo a la casa y de la casa a mi trabajo; no salía para mas que lo necesario: algunas convenciones, para ir de compras y para asistir al campo que era el único lugar que me hacia sentir tranquilo.

Y de Alice no supe nada, más que para recibir los papeles de divorcio ya firmados, y eso por que su abogado vino por ellos y fue el mismo quien me los entrego, de hecho le pregunte si ella no había dicho algo sobre las clausulas y su respuesta fue:

-_La señorita Brandon no quiere nada del dinero que usted estipulo, me dijo que no necesitaba nada de eso._

Me quede en shock por sus palabras, ella no quería nada, era ridículo. No es como su tienda le diera el dinero suficiente para vivir, era totalmente ridículo.

Le pedí a su abogado más de una vez que me dijera la dirección pero se negó, respondiendo que eran ordenes de su clienta. Así que por la paz lo deje así.

Pero no podía evitar extrañarla, cada vez que iba a la cocina me la imaginaba ahí sonriéndome y deseándome los buenos días, o cada vez que me sentaba en el sillón nos recordaba a los dos riendo como locos cada vez que veíamos el Dr. Phill o American Idol, eran momentos maravillosos entre los dos.

Extrañaba a mi Alice, la extrañaba demasiado, y sobretodo la seguía amando más que a nada.

Fui a la tienda a comprar algunos víveres, ya que mi alacena estaba comenzando a vaciarse. Una vez terminadas mis compras y haberlas metido al coche, me decidí caminar un rato por el centro comercial, sinceramente no se que fue lo que me animo a andar por ahí, pero mis pies me arrastraron a una tienda de bebés, no tenia idea de que fue lo que me hizo ir ahí pero al ver los conjuntitos y juguetitos que había, provoco que mi mente viajara a un tiempo donde Alice y yo hubiéramos tenido otro hijo, me imaginaba a Alice de nuevo con su pancita y los antojos que me volvían loco, pero a la vez los adoraba porque sabía que era lo que los provocaba.

De repente sentí otra presencia a mi lado, no le puse mucha atención por que estaba embobado viendo cada uno de los objetos que ahí estaban.

-¡Alice!- me tense al escuchar alguien diciendo ese nombre, voltee lentamente como si fuera una película para ver el origen de esa voz, pero me detuve a medio camino cuando note a la persona que se encontraba a mi lado.

-¿A…Alice?- ella abrió los ojos, pero no volteo, aun seguía siendo hermosa. A pesar de que estaba de perfil note que nada había cambiado en ella, solamente su cabello se encontraba más largo que antes, sus ropas eran sencillas y sostenía su suéter frente a ella.- Alice- intente de nuevo.

Ella soltó un suspiro, antes de voltearse, donde note que se veía más pálida de lo normal.

-Hola Jasper- me respondió, su voz era canto para mis oídos.

-¿Cómo has estado?- era una pregunta estúpida pero era una forma de comenzar.

-Bien, yo… ¿y tu? Te ves bien- se notaba algo incomoda- Bueno, fue un gusto verte…yo…debo irme.

-Espera-la tome del brazo, aunque mas delgado- ¿Puedo invitarte algo de comer?

-Lo siento- se separo de mi, eso me hizo sentir solo- Tengo prisa, además Rosalie me espera.

-¿Rosalie?- claro, porque nunca se me ocurrió pensar en ella.

-Si, me estoy quedando con ella en lo que…ahm, tengo un lugar propio.

-Sabes que no tienes que hacer eso, con el dinero que yo te hubiera dado…

-Jasper yo no quiero que me des nada- me interrumpió- No lo necesito y no lo merezco, ¿ok?

Comencé a rascarme la cabeza desesperado, sabía lo terca que era esta mujer y no podía hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Sobre eso, Alice creo que necesitamos hablar.

-No Jasper, no hay nada de que hablar- me volvió a interrumpir- Yo te falle y lo único que hecho por ti es firmarte los papeles, ahora estamos separados así que no tenemos por que hablar de nada en concreto.- siguió retrocediendo- Así que…- de repente un niño paso corriendo provocando que ella tropezara, alcance a tomarla del brazo lo que hizo que su suéter se callera y que su blusa se levantara, lo que hizo que viera la pequeña protuberancia de su vientre.

-¿Pero que…?

Ella se bajo la blusa rápidamente.

-No esperaba que vieras eso- se volvió a tapar con su suéter y agacho la mirada.

-¿Qué esta pasando Alice? ¿Estas embarazada?- pregunte colérico

-Supongo que es lógico ¿no? Porque estreñida no estoy- contesto- Debo irme, Rosalie se preocupara si no la veo.

-Espera, espera- la volvía sujetar del brazo- Alice ¿ese niño es mío?

-Yo…-se quedo callada

-¡Responde!- levante la voz- ¿Ese niño es mío o de tu amante?

Por sus ojos paso un rayo de dolor pero lo ignore, necesitaba que me respondiera.

-¡No lo se!- me grito soltándose- ¿Contento?

-¿De que estas hablando?

-Pues de eso, no tengo idea de quien es el padre ¿y sabes que? No te importa, por que este bebé es solo mío y nadie me lo va a quitar.

-Exijo que me lo digas. – le dije molesto

-¡Alice!- ambos volteamos y Rosalie venia corriendo, al verme se paro en seco.- Oh

-¿Tu sabias de eso?- le señale el vientre de Alice- Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada.

-No me correspondía a mi- contesto molesta- Es decisión de Alice.

-Rosalie vámonos de aquí- le dijo Alice- No me siento bien- comenzó a cerrar los ojos

-¿No comiste nada?- ella la sostuvo

-No pude- me miro molesta- Estoy cansada, vámonos a casa.

Al dar la vuelta Alice tropezó de nuevo, Rosalie trato de sostenerla pero no pudo así que la tome en mis brazos, tenerla así hizo que muchos recuerdos atravesaran mi mente, sus ojos estaban cerrados.

Se había desmayado.

-Otra vez- dijo Rose en un susurro.

-¿Pasa muy a menudo?- pregunte revisándola un poco más, si que estaba pálida- ¿Esta tomando vitaminas?

-No mucho y aun no las toma o no lo se, se ha dedicado todo su tiempo al trabajo que lo ha olvidado, ya le dije pero nada más dice que si pero no me hace caso.

-¿Y el medico?

-Le toca la primera cita la próxima semana.

-Debemos llevarla a tu casa

Salimos rápidamente del lugar, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta que toda la gente nos miraba, pero los ignore, en estos momentos lo único que me importaba era la salud de Alice y del bebé que podría ser mío o no.

-Rose- la llame, ella estaba distraída buscando las llaves.

-¿Qué pasa?- me contesto sin verme

-¿Alice te conto lo que paso?

-Si y déjame decirte que no me gusto nada, pero quien soy yo para juzgarla- se encogió de hombros.

No dije nada porque ella ya había encontrado su llave y abrió la puerta. Me indico donde estaba Alice quedándose, abrí la puerta con un poco de esfuerzo, coloque a Alice en la cama; la tape un poco con las sabanas y me le quede mirando, había extrañado tanto verla, admirarla y sobre todo besarla, pero sabía que ahora no era buen momento. Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ahora.

Me levante para dejarla descansar un rato, pero ella comenzó a removerse.

-¿Rose?- susurro- ¿Qué paso?

-No, soy yo- ella abrió sus ojos- Te desmayaste- volteo la mirada- Se que no es buen momento Alice, pero quiero saber que paso.

-Ya te lo dije- contesto sin mirarme.

-Pero eso no es todo ¿verdad?- pregunte- Estas esperando un bebé, pero dices que no sabes de quien es.

-No lo se- ella frunció el seño- Este bebé podría ser tanto tuyo como de… Peter.

Cerré los ojos ante su confesión, dolía más escucharlo de sus propios labios que solo suponerlo.

-¿Por qué Alice?- comencé- ¿Por qué fuiste capaz de hacerlo?

-Ni yo misma lo se- me miro por primera vez, sus ojos estaban húmedos y rojos- Me sentía tan mal y tan sola, que me perdí en mi misma.

-Pudiste decirme, pudiste decirme todo…

-¡Pero jamás me escuchabas!- levanto la voz, al igual que comenzaba a enderezarse- Trate muchas veces decirte que las cosas ya no eran como antes, tú te habías sumido en el trabajo y casi no estabas en casa, me dejabas plantada a cada momento, no asistías a tus compromisos.- para entonces sus lagrimas ya estaban bajando por sus mejillas, me resistí a limpiárselas- Se que lo que hice no estuvo bien y la verdad lo lamento, pero ya no hay vuelta de hoja, ya no tienes ninguna responsabilidad conmigo…

-¿Cómo que no la tengo?- pregunte- El niño que esperas podría ser mío.

-Si, pero también no lo podría ser.

-En eso tienes razón- dije cabizbajo.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos, me encontraba asimilando cada una de las cosas que me dijo ella, sabía que había fallado pero también ella lo hizo. Ambos cometimos errores que son imperdonables, ¿o no?

-¿Y que vas hacer?- pregunte

-¿De que hablas?

-Me refiero a todo, se que tendrás al bebé pero no creo que puedas mantenerlo tu sola.

-Si puedo, tengo dinero ahorrado- me dijo decidida- Se que yo puedo hacerlo Jasper, yo puedo y no necesito que sientas lastima por mi, y por un bebé que no podría ser tuyo.

-¿Pero que tal si, si?

-Lo sabremos en su momento.- bajo la mirada de nuevo- Pero hasta entonces, no quiero que interfieras en lo que haga.

-Esta bien- me levante y me dirigí a la puerta- Alice, por favor si necesitas algo… lo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo.

-No prometo nada.

Volví asentir antes de salir de su cuarto. En la sala estaba Rosalie sentada, con una taza en sus manos, mantenía la mirada gacha hasta que me escucho por que la levanto y me sonrió levemente.

-¿Esta bien?

-Solo asegúrate que tome sus vitaminas y se alimente bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo hare.

Mire de nuevo el cuarto de Alice, se que ella no quería mi ayuda, pero tampoco podría dejarla sola.

-Rosalie, quiero pedirte un favor.

-Dime- me dijo confundida.

-Mañana quiero que pases por mi consultorio, te recetare todas las vitaminas que Alice necesita para el bebé.

-¿Qué? Pero ella no quiere…

-No tendrás que decirle que yo te las di, solamente que tu la compraste…- le sonreí- No tiene porque enterarse.

-Tienes razón- me sonrió de vuelta- De verdad siento todo lo que paso, nadie se lo merece.

-Yo también Rose- me dirigí hacia la puerta- Cuida a Alice por favor.

-Lo prometo

Salí de la casa con el ánimo un poco mejor, pero aun sin muchas esperanzas. Alice no quería nada de mí y yo aun no le tenía la confianza suficiente como para creer que Alice hizo lo que hizo por lo que me dijo, posiblemente esta era la señal que necesitábamos para darnos cuenta que quizás esta relación no tenia futuro, que el matrimonio se acabo en el instante en que el ultimo puño de tierra cayo en la tumba de Damien.

Ahora lo único que me unía era mi posible hijo que ella llevaba en su vientre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Bueno aquí estoy con el punto de vista de Jasper…como dije, esta en ustedes decidir quien será el padre del bebé, aun no se su la seguiré por que no tengo tiempo pero si la llegase a seguir tendría a lo mucho 5 capis, pero como dije no prometo nada.**

**Que tengan bonita tarde…**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone **


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la autora Stephenie Meyer, lo único que es mío es la historia.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¿Qué onda? Si, soy yo no un fantasma… se que no tengo escusas ni nada que decir mas que disfruten de este capi…**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_=:PECADO:=_**

-3-

El tiempo pasó, hasta convertirse en 5 meses, lo que significaba que Alice tenía casi los nueve meses de embarazo, estaba a punto de dar a luz. En todo este tiempo estuve, junto con Rosalie, cuidándola lo máximo posible, en ocasiones Rosalie iba a mi consultorio por algunas consultas cuando Alice se encontraba algo mal y yo le decía que hacer o que tomarse para que el malestar se le bajara. Todo lo que sabía de Alice era por Rose y por Bella, una colega que por suerte del destino era su ginecóloga, tuve que decirle lo sucedido para que ella pudiera hacer una excepción de su código de silencio, al principio me miro mal pero pude convencerla para que me ayudara, no quería que mi posible hijo estuviera mal.

En ocasiones Bella me preguntaba que si el niño no llegase a ser mío algo cambiaria, pues yo había estado pendiente de todos sus cuidados, aunque ella no lo supiera, que el otro sujeto. Era verdad, no había sabido nada de Peter desde tuvimos aquella platica, por lo que escuche de las vecinas se había ido a una investigación en Egipto y que tardaría varios meses en regresar, lo cual me extraño porque según el estaba muy decidido a conquistar a Alice, no es que me molestara que se hubiese ido.

-¿Cómo estuvo la última revisión?-le pregunte a Bella después de que Alice se fuera- ¿Ya se vio que es?-pregunte de nuevo, ya que el bebé no se dejaba ver.

-Pues estas de suerte compañero- me dijo con una ligera emoción- Hoy por fin la pequeñuela se dejo ver.-me sonrió.

-¿Una niña?-dije con emoción. Una pequeña Alice, como hubiera deseado estar con ella para ver su rostro cuando supiera la noticia.- Estoy muy feliz por ella, tendrá una mamá maravillosa.

-Y quizás un papá maravilloso.

-No lo se-me rasque la nuca- Ella no acepto lo que le propusiste.- Le había comentado que había una forma de tomar el ADN desde el vientre, pero cuando Bella se lo menciono a Alice se negó rotundamente, dijo que no haría nada para lastimar a su bebé hasta que pasara un tiempo y que de todas maneras no tenia que probar nada.

-No, en eso se parte se parece a ti.

-Lo se- sonreí sin proponérmelo- Es una de las tantas cosas por las cuales me enamore de ella.

-¿Y que te detiene?

-Tu bien sabes que- dije con amargura.

-Jasper, se que no puedo sentir lo que tu sientes e igual no tengo ni idea, pero siento que si tu amas a Alice como tanto dices supongo que deberías tratar de arreglar las cosas o al menos hablar con ella, todo debe tener una explicación.

-Bella, ¿que sentirías si Edward se hubiera acostado con otra?-se quedo callada- ¿Lo hubieras perdonado tan fácilmente?

-Supongo que no lo haría tan rápido, pero al menos querría saber la razón por lo que lo hizo, no me hubiera gustado quedarme con la duda.

-Pero me siento mal, yo quisiera que de verdad ese bebé fuera mío y no del otro tipo.

-¡Si nadie te ha dicho que no lo es!- subió la voz- Jasper sinceramente necesitas hablar con Alice, aunque no la conozco completamente se que te necesita.

-Yo…-iba a contestar cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar.- Bueno.

-_¡Jasper!_- me quede helado al escuchar su voz, se escuchaba agitada.

-¿Alice? ¿Qué pasa?- pregunte preocupado, se escuchaba mal.

_-El bebé…ya viene…_

-¿Dónde esta Rosalie?...sabes que, voy para allá… ¡Aguanta por favor!

_-Lo hare…_

-¡Bella, Alice ya va a dar a luz! Voy a ir por ella, esta sola, que preparen todo.-dije saliendo, alcance a escuchar a Bella dar ordenes pero su voz se fue apagando conforme iba saliendo.

Iba por las calles a una velocidad alta, me molestaba cada uno de los malditos coches que se me atravesaba, mi preocupación por Alice era muy grande ¿Dónde demonios estaba Rosalie? ¿Por qué la habría dejado sola? Grite por tercera vez por un conductor idiota, hasta que por fin me detuve frente a la casa de Rose, toque varias veces, pero nadie salió, no tuve mas que abrir la puerta con unos artefactos que tenia, abrí la puerta y no vi a nadie.

-¡Alice!- la llame- ¿Dónde estas?

-¡Jasper!- me llamo desde el otro cuarto, corrí rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella, la imagen me rompió el corazón, estaba tomada fuertemente de uno de los pilares de su cama, su rostro estaba rojo y con mucho sudor, mientras que había un charco en sus pies.

-Jasper- dijo jadeando- Que bueno…-me acerque y la tome en mi brazos

-Ya estas bien cielo, tranquila- mire en una esquina donde estaba una bolsita para bebé- ¿Eso es…?

-Si, lo tenia todo preparado- dijo dando pequeños quejidos.

-Vámonos.

La senté en el coche con mucho cuidado, corrí hacia el lado del conductor y sin perder tiempo acelere hacia el hospital. A menudo veía como el rostro de Alice se volvía más pálido, y tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Alice?

-Mhm…- contesto

-Aguanta, estaremos en el hospital mas rápido de lo que piensas.

-Gracias…de verdad-susurró.

-Sabes que siempre estaré contigo, ¿lo sabes verdad?

-Siempre lo supe Jasper-su voz sonaba algo cansada, quería dejarla dormir pero lo mejor era mantenerla despierta hasta que llegáramos con Bella y me diera un mejor diagnostico.

-No te duermas Alice, cuéntame algo que haya pasado esté tiempo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pensé que no me iba a contestar pero al final lo hizo.

-Voy a tener una niña- dijo algo cansada.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien!- dije con emoción- ¿Y como la llamaras?

-No lo se, aun no pienso en ello ¿alguna sugerencia?-me miro, de reojo vi que esperaba mi respuesta.

-No lo se ¿Michelle?

-Me gustaba mucho el nombre de tu madre- respondió- ¿Se verá mal si le pongo su nombre?- mi corazón se encogió al escucharla, ponerle a su hija el nombre de mi madre era algo que yo le hubiese pedido si las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, me hubiera sentido orgulloso de llamarla Katrina o Kate, así le decían sus amigos.

-No creo, ¿así quieres llamarla?- respondí sinceramente.

-Si, gracias de nuevo…se que no lo merezco.

No le pude responder porque llegamos al hospital, Bella ya estaba con unos camilleros en la salida esperándonos. En cuanto baje a Alice la pusieron en la camilla y se la llevaron a urgencias.

-Espera aquí Jasper- me dijo Bella.

-Pero…

-Ahora debo revisarla, cuando termine podrás pasar a verla.

-No estoy muy seguro si sea conveniente que yo este ahí- dije

-¡Maldición Jasper! Deja de actuar como una nenita miedosa- me contesto enojada- Se un hombre y enfrenta tus problemas en vez de esconderte, ya hiciste un avance al traerla tu aquí y estar con ella, ¿Qué mas quieres?

-Bella, solo ve con ella- dije después de estar callado un momento.- Avísame si necesitas algo.

Con gruñido de exasperación regreso a la sala de urgencias.

Yo aproveche para llamar a Rosalie, ella me contesto histérica porque no sabía donde estaba Alice que había salido a la tienda olvidando su teléfono y que se había retrasado por que había una fila enorme en las cajas, así que a grandes rasgos le conté lo que había sucedido y que ahora estábamos en el hospital, con un suspiro de agradecimiento me dijo que estaría ahí en poco tiempo. A la media hora llego Rosalie con un hombre alto al que reconocí como su novio, Emmett.

-¡Jasper! ¿Ella y la bebé están bien?

-Si, lo están, llegue a tiempo.-conteste- En este momento una colega y amiga mía la están revisando.

-Gracias a dios.-se puso la mano en el pecho.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, pero la curiosidad me gano tenia que preguntarle esta duda, espere a que Emmett saliera a contestar una llamada para preguntarle.

-Oye Rosalie- ella alzo la vista.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa con Peter?-ella me miro con el seño fruncido- Quiero decir, se supone que él conquistaría a Alice y toda esa mierda, no es que me importe él, pero debe ser consiente de que su posible hija esta a punto de nacer, y el está en Egipto haciendo no se que.

-Oh ya entiendo- se levanto- La verdad es que hace como dos meses el se encontró con Alice y tuvieron una larga charla, o al menos eso me conto.

-¿Solo eso te dijo?

-Si, me dijo que le pidió que se alejara de ella, el obvio se negó alegando que el bebé que tenia en su vientre podía ser suyo y jamás abandonaría a un hijo suyo, a lo que le entendí fue Alice se encargaría de hacerle saber si el bebé llegase a ser suyo le avisaría pero mientras tanto que no la buscara de nuevo.

-¿Y es todo? ¿Así sin más la dejo ir?- pregunte atónito, no que el tipo iba a luchar mucho por su Alice y tonterías así.- Eso esta bien, supongo.

-Jasper, ahora déjame preguntarte algo.

-Dime, ¿estas dispuesto a dejar a Alice?- me pregunto con el seño fruncido- Quiero decir, Alice te necesita ahí dentro para que estés con ella, puedo apostar mi vida a que en estos momento está esperando a que entres por esa puerta para estar con ella cuando el bebé nazca.

-Pero Rose…

-Nada de _pero Rose_-imito mi voz- Tú la amas, ella te ama ¿Qué los detiene?

-La traición Rose, eso es lo que me duele…

-Jasper, no seas idiota…ella ya tuvo suficiente castigo por ello, y no es como si fuera a volverlo a hacer, solo fue un momento de debilidad, y déjame decirte que también tienes tu parte de la culpa en todo esto… ¿Culparla de la muerte de su hijo? Si, Jasper ella lo sabe, sabes lo intuitiva que es, sabe que todos estos años tú la has culpado de la muerte Damien, que eso te ha hecho alejarte de ella, ¿en que demonios has estado pensando?

-Yo no quería que viera cuanto me dolía.

-Pues también a ella le dolía Jasper, no te cresas que eras el único que sufrió por ello…era también su hijo, lo llevo en su vientre 9 meses.- solo pude asentir- Así que mueve tu estúpido trasero hacia esa sala y hazle saber cuanto la amas y que estas dispuesto comenzar de nuevo, que dejaras de ser un idiota y que no importa de quien sea ese bebé tu lo amaras como si fuera tuyo.- ella salió de la sala, seguramente iba a donde Emmett.

Me quede mirando el pasillo en donde al final de él Alice se encontraba, mi mente se dividía en dos partes, la primera donde quería estar a lado de mi Alice y decirle que nunca deje de amarla y que los tres seriamos una familia unida, y la otra que me decía que debía irme y no regresar, ¿Qué debía hacer? Me recargue en la pared, ¿amaba a Alice? Si, de eso no tenía duda ¿Aun dolía su engaño? Aun, pero ahora que sabía que Alice lo había rechazado, según Rose ella aun me amaba y sufría por indiferencia. Era verdad, también tenia parte de la culpa en todo esto, me encerré en mi propio dolor que jamás me imagine que Alice necesitaba mi apoyo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces camine por el pasillo buscando la habitación de Alice, entre a varios cuartos hasta que la encontré. Estaba acostada con la frente perlada en sudor, a su lado estaba Bella que al verme soltó un suspiro, como si estuviera esperando mi llegada.

-_Al fin llegas_- me dijo sin hacer ruido.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunte poniéndome a su lado.

-Por fin acepto la medicina para dormir, te estuvo esperando ¿sabes?

-Lo se- le sonreí dándole un beso en la frente- Siento hacerla esperar señorita- le susurre

-¿Y ahora?- me pregunto Bella pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Supongo que es hora de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo.- le acaricie su mejilla

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora.- me dio un golpe en el hombro- Eres lento.

-Creo que lo soy.

-Entonces…lo del bebé no te importa, tengo que preguntarlo, lo siento.

Por primera vez la respuesta vino a mí sin dudar.

-No, sea o no mío la amare como si lo fuera.

-¿Y Peter? ¿Qué pasa si resulta ser de él?

-¿Por qué preguntas todo eso?- respondí fingiendo enfado- Nunca le negaría conocerla, seria su padre de una manera u otra.

-¡Bien! Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Eso es bueno.

Alice comenzó en labor de parto una hora después de que llegue a su lado, se sorprendió mucho al verme pero aun así me sonrió, entramos juntos al quirófano, le tome la mano cuando la doctora le pidió que comenzara a pujar, le dije palabras de apoyo cuando sentía que se iba a dar por vencida. Alice dio un ultimo pujido, y justo entonces el llanto de la bebé lleno toda la habitación, se la llevaron rápidamente para revisarle, yo mire donde se la habían llevado.

-Gracias- me dijo Alice- Gracias por estar conmigo.

-Siempre Alice- sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- Siento comportarme como un idiota.

-Pero yo…- selle sus labios con mis dedos

-Ya nada de eso importa, ahora debemos preocuparnos por el presente y el futuro.

-Yo…- volví a silenciarla

- Te amo.-le dije sin pensarlo, había esperado mucho para decírselo- de uno de sus ojos cayó una lagrima que le limpie con un beso.

-Yo también, nunca deje de hacerlo.

Una enfermera trajo un bultito de color rosa, me lo tendió y con miedo lo tome, en el momento en que vi su rostro supe que esta nena me tenía en sus manos, su rostro estaba algo rojo e hinchado, en su cabecita se veía una matita de pelo oscuro, y tenia sus ojitos cerrados, así que no podía ver de que color era, pero no importaba para mi era perfecta y nuestra.

-Mira a mamá- me agache para que Alice la viera.-Es hermosa como tú.

-Hola bebé.

La enfermera regreso para llevársela de nuevo, a regañadientes lo hice. Mientras llevaban a Alice a su habitación, salí para darles las buenas noticias a Rosalie y Emmett, que casi gritaron por las noticias nuevas, felicitándome por ser papá.

Alice fue dada de alta al tercer día, no deje que saliera antes para que su recuperación fuera completa, en ese tiempo me encargue de pasar sus cosas a nuestra casa de nuevo, si, la quería de nuevo a mi lado, en cuanto estuviera aquí hablaríamos bien sobre todo lo sucedido. Cuando se lo propuse Alice se negó alegando que no era justo de su parte hacerme esto, pase más de una hora tratando de convencerla, hasta que por fin se rindió y acepto.

.

.

.

Deje las maletas en la entrada de la casa, Alice venia con la pequeña Kate en brazos.

-Bienvenida a casa- le dije

-Es extraño, quiero decir, volver aquí.

-Es nuestra casa Alice- ella asintió no muy convencida, así que me acerque y estreche a amabas en mis brazos- Pero no será por mucho tiempo, es obvio que tenemos que comprar una más grande, con un jardín enorme donde Kate pueda jugar.

-Jasper…- me dijo en modo de queja- Yo aun no puedo.

-Alice, quedamos que trataríamos de dejar todo atrás, que a partir de este momento nos enfocaríamos en el presente.

-Pero…-bajo la mirada para ver a Kate, supe en ese momento lo que ella trataba de decirme.

-Ella es mi hija Alice- levanto la mirada- Eso es todo lo que debes de saber.- asintió de nuevo no muy convencida- Se que debemos hablar, lo veo en tus ojos, en nuestra habitación hay una cuna, le pedí a Rosalie que comprara una, por la falta de tiempo no pudimos arreglar una habitación para ella.

-No debiste- suspiro- Pero gracias, en seguida vuelvo.

Me senté en el sillón para esperarla, era ahora o nunca, sabía que Alice aun no estaba muy cómoda estando aquí eso lo tenia claro, en cuanto pudiera sacaría un crédito para comprar una casa nueva, tampoco es que me gustara seguir cerca del _"vecino"_ si queríamos pasar este capitulo de nuestra vida debíamos empezar de nuevo.

-¿Jasper?

-En la sala

Alice se reunió conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres esto?- me pregunto con temor- Aun estas a tiempo de arrepentirte, mis cosas todavía no están arregladas del todo.

-¿Qué te dije en el hospital Alice?- le tome de la mano- Quiero empezar de nuevo.

-¡Es que no entiendo como quieres!- me dijo desesperada- No después de lo que hice

-Eso ya no me importa- pensé mejor mi respuesta- Quiero decir, me dolió eso no te lo voy a negar, pero tuve mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas, y me di cuenta que también tengo parte de la culpa, te descuide y me aleje mucho de ti, eso no era lo correcto.- bese su mano- Necesitabas mi apoyo después de la muerte de Damien ¿y que hice yo? Esconderme de ti, culparte por su muerte…si Alice lo hice, y lo siento mucho, si no fuera por ello no estuviéramos en esta situación.

-Pero no tendría a Kate.

-Lo se

-Ambos cometimos errores, eso hizo que nos separáramos.-bajo la mirada- Y lo empeore todo.

-Por favor Alice, deja de culparte por todo…mira, se que cometiste un error, a mi me costo mucho entender ciertas cosas, puede que tu también tengas dificultad para comprender que ya no quiero seguir pensando en lo mismo, quiero estar a tu lado, ya no soporto estar separado de ti estos últimos meses han sido un tortura, te extraño con todas las fibras de mi ser.

-Quiero preguntarte algo

-Dime

-¿Estas seguro que quieres a Kate? Porque sabes muy bien que podría no ser tu hija.- lo mire sin entender, ya le había dicho que la quería.- Por que, si llegase a aceptar quedarme contigo y en un futuro llegásemos a tener otro hijo, no quiero que la hagas menos, que por tener un hijo de tu propia sangre descuides a Kate, y que la ignores, yo no quiero eso Jasper.

Entendía su preocupación, cualquier madre lo tenía cuando pasaba por una situación similar.

-Alice, te prometo…no, te juro que yo jamás haría menos a Kate- mi manos no soltaron las suyas- Es mi nena, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asintió.

-Volveremos desde el comienzo Alice, saldremos de aquí y viviremos en otro lado, recuerda que aquí es muy pequeño para nosotros tres, además Kate necesita un patio grande para jugar y quizás le compremos un perro así jugara con él, bueno tenemos muchas cosas que hacer pero solo es el principio.

-Has pensado en todo ¿no?- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tengo que estar un paso adelante- solté sus manos y tome su rostro entre mis manos- Quiero que te cases conmigo de nuevo- ella abrió sus ojos- No me des una respuesta ahora y tampoco quiero que nos casemos mañana mismo, solo piénsalo, ¿ok?

-Si- dijo suavemente, yo sonreí

-Te amo Alice- me fui acercando poco a poco, hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron en un casto beso, quería volver a estar con ella, pero sabía que debíamos ir poco a poco.

-Yo también Jasper.

-Eso me gusta.- le dije antes de volver a besarla

.

.

.

6 meses habían pasado desde que Alice regreso a vivir conmigo, aun no me daba el sí para casarnos y tampoco quería presionarla, de todas maneras el matrimonio es solo un papel pero quería que fuera mía totalmente. Nuestra relación iba subiendo poco a poco, estábamos construyendo nuestra confianza y remediando errores, ahora trataba de pasar tiempo con mi familia y no faltar a nuestras citas, en ocasiones salíamos los tres a llevar a Kate al parque a los juegos infantiles, y nos la pasábamos muy bien, mi niña era se estaba convirtiendo en una niña muy hermosa, tanto como su madre de quien había heredado todos los rasgos, era mi otro tesoro la amaba demasiado. En todo este tiempo Bella me estuvo planteando la idea de hacerle los exámenes de ADN para comprobar si era mi hija o no, pero me negué totalmente, Kate era mía y nada me lo iba a negar, así que mientras no fuera total y completamente necesario, los estudios no se harían.

Venia llegando a casa cuando vi a Alice con otra persona fuera, parecía que estaban discutiendo por algo pero no podía notar quien era, en cuanto me acerque más pude ver quien era… la sangre comenzó a hervirme, me detuve en seco y corrí hacia donde estaba mi mujer.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz!- le decía Alice- Me vas a causar problemas con Jasper.

-El no te merece Alice, no te dejes engañar.

-Pero tu…

-Ella te ha dicho que la dejes en paz- gruñí, tomando a Alice de la cintura- Y si no quieres que mande al hospital en este momento será mejor que te largues y regreses con las momias.

-No me iré, mi hija esta aquí- de nuevo la sangre me hirvió y estuve a punto de golpearlo pero Alice me detuvo.

-Peter te eh dicho que Kate es mi hija…

-¡Te equivocas Alice!- le grito- Ella es mía también, y no me alejare de ella para darle a este tipejo una satisfacción que no merece.

-Te lo voy a decir otra vez…

-Kate no es tu hija Peter- me interrumpió Alice, ambos la miramos- Ella es hija de Jasper, así que lo mejor es que te vayas, no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Tanto com yo nos quedamos en shock por la noticia, más yo.

-¡Mientes! Tu y yo…

-Ella tiene el lunar de Jasper- ¿mi lunar? Jamás había considerado que la niña heredara mi lunar, es más nunca me fije en esa parte de su anatomía ya que Alice la bañaba por que a mi aun me daba un poco de miedo hacerlo.-No te lo voy a mostrar, porque eso seria exponer a mi hija a una cosa innecesaria.

Por el rostro de Peter paso un rayo de tristeza y decepción, no quería burlarme de él, de repente comenzó alejarse.

-Lo siento, yo…nunca, pero Alice-tartamudeo

-Solo vete Peter- le dije- Y no quiero que molestes a mi mujer otra vez.

El no dijo nada más y se fue hacia su casa, yo tome a Alice del brazo y la metí a la casa no solo para que me explicara bien las cosas si no porque todos los vecinos chismoso comenzaban a salir de sus casa.

-Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso, pero te juro que yo no lo invite.

-Lo se Alice, confío en ti ¿recuerdas?-asintió- Pero no debiste mentirle sobre Kate, se que no tiene la culpa, pero…

-No es mentira Jasper- interrumpió- Es verdad, Kate tiene tu lunar y era obvio que no iba a mostrarle el trasero de mi hija y mucho menos el tuyo para demostrárselo ¿verdad?- asentí un poco avergonzado, y si, el lunar de la familia estaba en nuestra pompa derecha parecía un tipo luna deforme, pero la mayoría de la familia lo tenía.

-¿Entonces Kate es mi hija?- abrace a Alice- Aunque eso no cambia mi amor por ella, te lo dije… solo que, algo en mi interior me lo decía.

-¿En serio?

-Si, pero no te quería decir nada para no preocuparte o molestarte.

Sin poder contenerme bese a Alice con todo el amor que tenia por ella, ella me respondió como hace mucho no lo hacía, no pude resistir más y la lleve a nuestra habitación, después de mucho tiempo volvimos hacer el amor como si fuera nuestra primera vez.

No me arrepentía por las decisiones que había tomado por que eso me llevo a estar con mi Alice de nuevo y junto a mi hija, seriamos una familia feliz y me encargaría personalmente de cumplirlo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**¡Aw! Creo que finalmente es todo, decidí que esté seria un buen final, quiero decir, el saber Jasper que la niña era suya era lo que muchas esperaban ¿no? Bueno muchas gracias por todas aquellas lindas personitas que me apoyaron con sus lindísimos comentarios.**

**Las invito a ir a mi otro fic de Alice y Jasper "Enamorándome de un Gigoló" ahora que esta en su recta final.**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**


End file.
